the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Jung
The daughter of a Mexican father and a German mother. Biography Early Life Andrea was born in Germany to a wealthy family. At the time, being a child to two different cultures wasn't still well accepted, so her family and herself were considered inferior. They settled in the capitol, Berlin, after Andrea was born, she being the youngest child. Her father soon was listed to fight on the war a year after she was born. He died shortly after, leaving her mother to take care and provide for the three siblings. Her brother died from Spanish flu in late 1917. One day, the bombings started, Andrea and her sister still asleep. her mother ran to wake them up, but a bomb killed her instantly and Carina went missing. Andrea ran from her house, avoiding more explosions, only taking very simple things that she could. She hid in the shelter for two days before neighbors came. They took her to an orphanage and she stayed there for two years. In late 1919, when she was sure no one was going to take her in in the middle of the chaos, she ran away. She ran through a vampire, that lost control and bit her. He then left her to change, and when she woke up, she started to fend from herself. Her ability came from her human days, when people felt compelled to her and giving her what she wanted. Elysian Peace (RP 1) She was present at the masquerade and danced with Seth. The two of them spent the night playing in his room until the bomb exploded in the castle and she fled with Helios, Asami, Seth and Kirima. Twisted Everyway She has yet to make an appearance Physical Appearance Short sized, or should I say, fun sized, travel size for your convenience, brown eyes when human, crimson now, brown long hair Personality & Traits Andrea is a very quiet, shy, but cute and bright young girl. She adores animals, especially kitties. She plays almost with every cat she finds, and if they're hungry, she steals food to feed them, as she only drinks blood. Some say she is bizarre and compare her to a demon. Some humans tried to catch her, but failed to do so. When Andrea begins to feel thirsty, she normally sits on the local park and fakes an act - she will begin to sob like she was actually crying and murmur "mommy" over and over again. People walk by and stop, offering to take her somewhere. She tends leads them to dark places - where she kills them and disposes of the bodies. Powers & Abilities Luring people in, like when near her, people want to go over Relationships Carina Her sister from her human life. She's been missing since her house was bombed. Seth Her mate to be. Right now, they are friends. Etymology The name Andrea comes from the English origin, meaning brave. Maribel is a name from Spanish or French origin, a contraction between María and Isabel (Spanish) or Mary and Belle (French). Media Portrayal Andrea is portrayed by Nikki Hahn in all pictures. Category:Immortal Child Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Original Immortal Children Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Royal Volturi Family